Psychodelica
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Es beginnt als Chance, sich selbst zu beweisen, und endet in einer Reise in die eigene Vergangenheit: Als Giles einen Vampirclub entdeckt, will er zuerst nur eines - die Gäste und vermeintlichen Opfer retten. Doch ist er dazu überhaupt imstande?


**Psychodelica**

Frustriert legte Rupert Giles das Buch beiseite. Dessen Inhalt konnte ihn auch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er sich tief in seinem Inneren schon seit einiger Zeit vollkommen nutzlos fühlte. Seitdem er kein Bibliothekar mehr war, da er ja unbedingt die hiesige High School hatte in die Luft sprengen müssen, erschien ihm sein Leben plötzlich leer und sinnlos. Dabei hatte er immer wieder einen gewissen Widerwillen gegen diesen Beruf empfunden, besonders dann, wenn Schüler etwas völlig anderes unter der „pfleglichen Handhabung eines Buches" verstanden als er. Wie oft hatte er geflucht, wenn seine Schutzbefohlenen zerrissen, verschmiert, durchgeweicht oder sogar angekokelt zurückgegeben worden waren.  
Hatten Teenager denn überhaupt kein Feingefühl?  
Doch nun wünschte er sich wieder in „seine" Bibliothek zurück, die damals zwar nicht sehr gut besucht worden war, aber dennoch in gewisser Weise das Zentrum seiner Welt dargestellt hatte. Buffy, Willow, Xander und er hatten sich dort getroffen, ihre Pläne gemeinsam besprochen und er hatte ihnen sein Wissen mitgeteilt.

Dies war nun nicht mehr der Fall, seit Buffy und ihre Freunde seit etwa einem halben Jahr versuchten, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Ihm kam es vor, als ob seine Jägerin seine Hilfe kaum noch benötigte, sondern viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf ihre Art herauszufinden, was sie noch nicht über das Leben wusste.  
Wobei sie ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr „seine" Jägerin war.  
Und dann waren da ja noch die Soldaten der Initiative, die mehr über Dämonen zu wissen schienen als er. Jedenfalls hatten sie innerhalb der letzten Monate mehr Kreaturen des Bösen getötet oder außer Reichweite von „Zivilisten" gebracht als er in den vergangenen drei Jahren. Gut, sie waren in der Überzahl, aber eigentlich sollte sich das Militär seiner Meinung nach nicht in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des Rates einmischen.  
Selbst wenn _er_ strenggenommen gar nicht mehr zum Rat der Wächter gehörte.

Mit leicht trotziger Miene erhob er sich aus seinem bequemen Sessel.  
Aus welchem Grund sollte ihn das kümmern? Willow, Xander, Oz und Cordelia hatten auch nie in irgendeiner Form zum Rat gehört und dennoch gegen Dämonen gekämpft. Die beiden besten Freunde der Jägerin und seinem Wissensstand nach auch Cordelia taten es immer noch. Nur er ließ zu, dass die Tatsache, weder Wächter noch Bibliothekar zu sein, diese lähmenden Selbstzweifel in ihm auslöste.  
Immerhin hatte er eine langjährige Ausbildung hinter sich gebracht, die ihn in besonderer Weise dazu befähigte, Kreaturen des Bösen zur Strecke zu bringen.  
Nun ja, viele der Dinge, die man ihm beigebracht hatte, hatten sich in der harten Realität als unzureichend oder schlichtweg vollkommen überflüssig erwiesen. Aber er hatte in seinem Leben auf jeden Fall mehr Hintergrundwissen über Dämonen gewonnen als die hirnlosen Soldaten der Initiative mit ihren neumodischen Waffen und unsinnigen Erfindungen, die Vampire davon abhalten sollten, Menschen zu beißen.

Nein, er war ebenfalls noch immer in der Lage, das Böse zu bekämpfen. Zumal er in den letzten drei Jahren sehr viel darüber gelernt hatte, wie man sich wirkungsvoll gegen Vampire und Dämonen zur Wehr setzte.  
Er brauchte keine Elektroschockgewehre oder irgendwelche hochmodernen schwarzen Tarnanzüge. Er kam auch ohne diesen dämlichen Schnickschnack zurecht.  
Und allmählich wurde es Zeit, sich diese Tatsache wieder bewusst zu machen.  
Heute Nacht bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür. Buffy würde wahrscheinlich wieder mit ihrem neuen Freund Riley zusammensein wollen und daher die Jagd möglichst kurz halten. Vor allem da sie sich schon daran zu gewöhnen schien, dass ihr diese Soldaten die meiste Arbeit abnahmen. Willow probierte vermutlich gerade verschiede Zaubersprüche aus. In letzter Zeit war dies zu einer ihrer Hauptbeschäftigungen neben dem College geworden, obwohl sie erst vor kurzem mit ihrem Wunschzauber ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet hatte. Doch ihr diese Beschäftigung auszureden und ihr damit die in ihren Augen einzige Möglichkeit zu nehmen, sich in die Gruppe einzubringen, wagte er nicht. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sie weiterhin so vernünftig blieb und die Magie nur im Kampf gegen das Böse einsetzte.  
Und an das, was Xander und Anya in diesem Moment höchstwahrscheinlich miteinander taten, wollte er lieber nicht denken. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn die ehemalige Rachedämonin ihm immer wieder mit detaillierten Beschreibungen ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten auf die Nerven fiel.

Entschlossen suchte er mehrere nützliche Gegenstände wie zwei Kreuzen, einen Pflock und ein Messer zusammen und steckte sie sich unter die Kleidung und in die Schuhe, bevor er sich seine schwarze Lederjacke überstreifte. So gerüstet verließ er seine Wohnung, um wie sooft in letzter Zeit allein auf Patrouille zu gehen. Wenn er Glück hatte, war die Initiative an diesem Tag etwas nachlässig gewesen und er traf diesmal vielleicht auf einen Vampir.

Die kühle Nacht umfing ihn, als er auf die Straße hinaustrat, und erfüllte ihn mit Zuversicht. Es herrschten die besten Bedingungen für die Auferstehung irgendeines Dämonenfürsten, die Beschwörung einer Kreatur der Hölle oder dem unseligen Treiben eines Vampirs: Es war Vollmond, die dunkle Jahreszeit des Winters hatte längst begonnen und die Sterne standen relativ günstig.  
Gut, die Bedingungen waren nicht perfekt, aber immerhin nicht schlecht. Früher hatten sie um diese Zeit immer sehr viel zu tun gehabt.  
Seine Begeisterung wurde jedoch gedämpft, als er sah, wie viele Menschen um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs waren. Fast auf jeder Straße lief er an mindestens zwei Menschen vorbei und immer wieder fuhren Autos an ihm vorbei. Wenn er sich gerade hätte überfahren lassen, würde sich jetzt wahrscheinlich sogar ein kleiner Stau bilden!

Verdammte Initiative!, fluchte er in Gedanken. Früher wären die Menschen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in ihren Häusern geblieben oder hätten sich nur in großen Gruppen herausgewagt, um in diese Diskothek namens Bronze zu gehen. Auf jeden Fall wären sie nicht einfach nach draußen gegangen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu machen! Und das am Höllenschlund!  
Tief in seinem Inneren erinnerte ihn sein Verstand daran, dass er es etwas übertrieb. Dank der Jägerin waren die Straßen Sunnydales nachts einigermaßen sicher gewesen. Immerhin hatten sie meist acht von zehn Opfern retten können. Dennoch waren die Menschen vorsichtiger gewesen als jetzt, erwiderte er seinem Verstand trotzig.

Plötzlich erblickte er vor sich einen jungen, vollkommen in Schwarz gekleideten Mann, der einen Stapel weißer Zettel in den Händen hielt und auf irgendetwas zu warten schien. Giles war nicht dumm. Er wusste, was es mit den Zetteln auf sich hatte. Die heutige Jungend kannte sie unter der Bezeichnung „Flyer": Unsinnige Werbebotschaften auf festem Papier, die vielleicht in ihrer Entstehungszeit ihren Nutzen in der Weitergabe geheimer Treffpunkte und illegaler Partys gefunden hatten, doch inzwischen hauptsächlich zu lästigen Werbeträgern verkamen.  
Die meisten Anwohner von Sunnydale sahen dies anscheinend genauso wie er, denn die Straße vor ihm war mit diesen nervtötenden Zetteln regelrecht übersät.  
Soviel zur sinnvollen Nutzung eines Abfalleimers, der nur wenige Meter links von ihm an einer Laterne befestigt war.  
Natürlich konnte er jetzt sämtlichen Müll entsorgen, aber das würde wahrscheinlich nur den jungen Mann auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Und darauf, selbst einen dieser „Flyer" in die Hände gedrückt zu bekommen, hatte er keine große Lust.

Bis er entdeckte, was auf dem Flugblatt abgedruckt war. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er das Symbol erkannte. Er hatte es schon oft gesehen, damals in jungen Jahren, als er sich kurzzeitig den dunklen Mächten zugewandt hatte.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen bückte er sich, um einen der Flyer aufzuheben und ihn durchzulesen. Auf dem weißen Zettel wurde in einer verschlungenen Schrift für eine sogenannte „Gothic-Party" geworben, die in dieser Nacht stattfinden sollte. Weiter unten befanden sich eine Wegbeschreibung und das Versprechen, den Gast würden freier Eintritt und jede Menge Freibier erwarten. Zudem war noch die Rede von kostenlosen Extras.

Plötzlich spürte er einen bohrenden Blick, der auf ihm ruhte. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass der junge Mann inzwischen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Der Ausdruck in der Miene des Anderen hatte etwas Lauerndes, Hypnotisches, das Giles sofort zu deuten wusste. Doch es gab noch weitere Anzeichen dafür, dass der Fremde ein Vampir war: Seine Kleidung erwies sich bei näherem Hinsehen sogar für den ehemaligen Wächter als altertümlich. Das Gesicht mit den von schwarzem Lidstrich umrandeten Augen war nicht etwa mit Hilfe von weißem Puder so aschfahl geschminkt worden. Die bleiche Hautfarbe war für einen Blutsauger so natürlich wie spitze Eckzähne und die Angst vor der Sonne.

Um seinen Gegner nicht misstrauisch zu machen, setzte er eine unsichere Miene auf und schlenderte mit fragendem Blick zu dem Vampir hinüber. „Ist diese Party nur für eingefleischte Satanisten oder dürfen auch andere in den Genuss von Freibier kommen?", erkundigte er sich und unterdrückte dabei mit Mühe seinen britischen Akzent.  
Der Untote lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein, uns Kinder der Nacht liegt es fern, irgendjemanden auszusperren, solange dieser Jemand uns nicht schaden will."  
Ja klar, wieso solltet ihr auch jemanden aussperren, wenn diese Person eine zusätzliche Nahrungsquelle für euch bedeutet?, ging es Giles durch den Kopf, doch nach außen hin spielte er weiterhin den Ahnungslosen. „Oh, das trifft sich gut. Ich bin nämlich neu in der Stadt und habe für heute Abend noch nichts vor. Wo liegt denn diese Adresse?"  
Während der Vampir ihm ausführlich den Weg erklärte, zog er vorsichtig einen Pflock unter seiner Jacke hervor und rammte ihm dem jungen Mann in die Brust, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.

Als der Untote zu Staub zerfiel, atmete der ehemalige Wächter erleichtert auf. Das hätte auch schief gehen können, wenn sein Gegner den Pflock zu früh bemerkt hätte.  
Anscheinend war er doch ein ganz passabler Schauspieler.  
Mit einem leicht triumphierenden Funkeln in den Augen wandte er sich von dem Aschehäufchen ab und eilte die Straße entlang.  
Gott sei Dank war der Veranstaltungsort der Party nicht sehr weit entfernt und die Chancen standen gut, dass er rechtzeitig ankam, bevor das große Blutbad begann.  
Und hoffentlich war die Initiative nicht schon wieder schneller als er.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hatte er das betreffende Gebäude erreicht und sah sich wachsam um. Doch von den mysteriösen Soldaten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
Vor ihm lag nur der kleine Club zwischen zwei Bekleidungsgeschäften eingezwängt. Ein aus bunten Neonröhren bestehende Schriftzug verriet ihm den Namen des Clubs: Psychodelica.  
Erleichtert und mit einem Anflug von Schadenfreude darüber, dieses Mal der Erste zu sein, steuerte er auf den Eingang zu, vor dem sich ein bulliger Türsteher mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und ausdrucksloser Miene aufgebaut hatte. Dieser sollte wahrscheinlich weniger die Ankömmlinge aussortieren, sondern eher eine spätere Flucht der Gäste verhindern. Allerdings würde Giles ein nicht unerhebliches Problem bekommen, wenn der Kerl ihn durchsuchte.  
Aber der Mann nickte ihm nur kurz zu und beachtete ihn kaum, während dieser das „Psychodelica" betrat. Der ehemalige Wächter durchquerte einen winzigen Vorraum, an dessen anderem Ende ihm ein schwerer, dunkelroter Samtvorhang den Blick auf den eigentlichen Innenraum versperrte. Davor stand ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann Ende Zwanzig, ebenfalls ein Vampir, von schmächtigem Körperbau und ähnlich geschminkt wie sein Artgenosse auf der Straße. Er hielt mehrere Plastiktütchen in den Händen, von denen er Giles eines freundlich lächelnd übergab. Zur Tarnung nahm dieser es entgegen und sah es sich erst genauer an, als er den Vorhang schon passiert hatte.

Das Tütchen enthielt mehrere bunte Tabletten, in die verschiedene Symbole eingepresst waren. Nun wusste er, was der Hinweis auf „kostenlose Extras" zu bedeuten hatte.  
Er seufzte verzweifelt. Zu seiner Zeit waren zwar andere Drogen wie Marihuana, Meskalin oder das heutzutage als LSD bekannte Acid üblich gewesen. Doch er war nicht dumm und auch nicht so weltfremd, wie es Buffy, Willow und Xander ihm gern unterstellten. Die Vampire, denen dieser Club gehören musste, verteilten kostenlos Ecstasy an ihre Gäste. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihre Opfer auf diese Weise gefügiger machen und berauschten sich gleichzeitig an den im Blut enthaltenen Drogen.  
Er musste dieses Vorhaben vereiteln, selbst wenn er die meisten Gäste wohl nicht mehr davon würde abhalten können, die Tabletten einzunehmen.

Als der Vorhang hinter ihm in seine Ausgangsposition zurückgeglitten war, sah der ehemalige Wächter sich aufmerksam um. Vor ihm führte ein Gang mit einer leichten Biegung in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes. Die Wände waren mit blutrotem Samt ausgekleidet, der Boden vollständig bedeckt von einem schwarzen Läufer. Alte Gemälde, auf denen hauptsächlich Teufels- und Dämonenbeschwörungen abgebildet waren, und zwei große Spiegel mit vergoldetem Rahmen hingen an beiden Seiten des Flurs.  
Während Giles an ihnen vorbeiging, konnte er nicht umhin, die Dreistigkeit der Vampire zu bewundern, hier Spiegel aufzuhängen und auf diese Weise ganz offen zu riskieren, enttarnt zu werden. Scheinbar waren sie sich ihrer Sache verdammt sicher. Unwillkürlich ging ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, ob diese Tabletten nicht vielleicht wesentlich stärker waren als herkömmliches Ecstasy. Eine Veränderung der Grundsubstanz durch Strecken mit anderen, vermutlich magischen Flüssigkeiten wollte er auf keinen Fall ausschließen.

Plötzlich drang die Musik an sein Ohr. Vordergründig klang sie nach mittelalterlicher Kirchenmusik, lateinischem Gesang katholischer Mönche. Doch sie war unterlegt mit synthetischen Klängen und einem zeitgenössischen Rhythmus. Eindeutig elektronisch. In Verbindung mit einer Droge, welche die eigene Wahrnehmung verzerrte, konnte sie geradezu hypnotisch wirken.  
Jedenfalls konnte er aus Erfahrung sagen, was _er_ auf einem Trip unterlegt mit dieser Musik gesehen hätte. Er hätte in diesem Zustand einen Vampir nicht einmal erkannt, wenn dieser direkt vor ihm sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hätte. Und falls er die Gefahr doch realisiert hätte, wäre er dennoch nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich wirkungsvoll zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Diese Menschen, wahrscheinlich noch halbe Kinder, waren nicht nur den Drogen in ihrem Blut, sondern auch den Dämonen, die sie vergiftet hatten, willenlos ausgeliefert.

Am Ende des Ganges erwartete ihn ein weiterer Vorhang, den er beinahe unwirsch beiseite schob. Vor ihm, leicht versetzt auf der rechten Seite hinter dem Eingang zum Hauptraum, befand sich die Bar. Sie war kleiner als diejenige im Bronze, aber erstaunlicherweise standen nur wenige an, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Scheinbar war Freibier für die jungen Leute heutzutage doch nicht so interessant, wie er gedacht hatte.  
Da ihn die Männer und Frauen an der Bar sofort nach seinem Eintreten neugierig musterten, beschloss er, sich zur Tarnung ein Bier zu bestellen. Unter den vollkommen in Schwarz gekleideten und geschminkten Gästen fiel er sowieso schon auf wie ein bunter Hund.  
Während er auf sein Getränk wartete, setzte ein für ihn unerwartet weiblicher Gesang ein.

_Give Me Release  
Witness Me  
I Am Outside  
Give Me Peace_

Erst jetzt drehte er sich zum ersten Mal zur Tanzfläche hinter ihm um.  
In einem Halbkreis um sie herum waren mehrere Tische angeordnet, an drei Seiten eingerahmt von mit blutrotem Samt bezogenen Rundbänken. Wahrscheinlich dienten sie dazu, den dort sitzenden Vampiren einen besseren Ausblick auf ihre zukünftigen Opfer zu verschaffen, welche die Tanzfläche bevölkerten. Zu dieser führten wenige Meter vor ihm wenige Stufen hinab.  
Doch dies registrierte er nur nebenbei. Aus einem unwiderstehlichen Impuls heraus interessierte es ihn brennend, wie die Sängerin zu der beeindruckenden Stimme aussah, welche auf so betörende Weise über die Köpfe der Tanzenden hinwegwehte.  
Zu seiner Enttäuschung musste er jedoch feststellen, dass hier, im Gegensatz zum Bronze, keine Livebands spielten. Es gab noch nicht einmal eine Bühne. Stattdessen erhob sich hinter der Tanzfläche ein Podest, vom Hauptraum durch eine dicke Glasscheibe abgetrennt, hinter dem ein junger Mann mit einem großen Kopfhörer auf den Ohren stand. Giles hatte den Begriff „Discjockey" schon gehört: Jemand, der Platten auflegte und sie auf dem Plattenspieler hin- und herbewegte, um dadurch kratzende Geräusche zu erzeugen.  
Zum Glück sah dieser DJ davon ab. Das hätte mit Sicherheit das ganze Lied zerstört.

_Heaven Holds A Sense Of Wonder  
And I Wanted To Believe  
That I'd Get Caught Up  
When The Rage In Me Subsides_

Während er fasziniert der Musik lauschte, ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge vor ihm schweifen. Es waren ausnahmslos junge Männer und Frauen im Alter zwischen sechszehn und fünfunddreißig. Der entrückte Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihre eigentliche Umgebung kaum noch wahrnahmen, sondern in Sphären abgedriftet waren, die nur sie sehen konnten. Was Giles in seiner Vermutung bestätigte, dass die Vampire die Wirkung der Drogen durch irgendetwas verstärkt haben mussten.  
Doch trotz seiner Beunruhigung konnte er sich zuerst nicht zu einem Rettungsplan durchringen. Für einen Moment wehrte er sich nicht mehr gegen die Erinnerungen, die auf einmal in seinem Inneren hochstiegen und im Rausch der betörendenden Musik immer stärker wurden. Bilder von unfassbar intensiven Farben, stechend klaren Konturen und dahinter die Ahnung von etwas Gewaltigem, Machtvollem. Dunkle Schatten, die entweder Untergang oder nie gekannte Geborgenheit bedeuten mochten.

_In This White Wave  
I Am Sinking  
In This Silence  
In This White Wave  
In This Silence  
I Believe_

Er wusste, warum diese jungen Menschen ihren Rausch sosehr genossen. In der wirklichen Welt, der Realität ihrer Berufe, ihres Schülerlebens, hatten diese Schatten keinen Platz. Doch wenn irgendeine Droge ihnen erlaubte, in andere Sphären abzudriften, gewannen sie Vertrauen in eine übergeordnete Macht, versanken in völligem Kontrollverlust. Wagten zu glauben anstatt zu zweifeln. Jedes Misstrauen wurde ausgeschaltet, bis der Trip vorbei war und die Wirklichkeit sie wieder einholte.  
Für viele andere war dies eine beängstigende Vorstellung, doch die Tanzenden vor ihm liebten es. Kontrolle bedeutete für sie Verantwortung, Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, die sie nicht treffen wollten. Oder nicht treffen konnten. Wie leicht war es da, sich einem Wesen anzuvertrauen, das soviel mächtiger und klüger erschien als man selbst.  
Der Haken, der riesengroße Haken dabei war nur, dass man sich in neun von zehn Fällen jemandem anvertraute, der nur darauf aus war, seinem „Schützling" zu schaden.

_I Can't Help This Longing  
Comfort Me  
I Can't Hold It All In  
If You Won't Let Me_

Verzweiflung ergriff ihn, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass die Rettung dieser Menschen bei Weitem nicht zu leicht werden würde, wie er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Zum einen entdeckte er immer mehr Vampire, die nicht nur auf den Rundbänken saßen, sondern sich auch noch mitten unter den Tanzenden tummelten.  
Zum anderen beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass hier niemand auf ihn hören würde, wenn er versuchte, auf die Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen. Jeder, der die Tabletten eingenommen hatte, war für Argumente der Vernunft und für die eigene Selbsterhaltung unerreichbar geworden. Ihm musste also etwas anderes einfallen.

Er hob den Kopf, um sich genauer umzusehen. Selbst in dem irritierenden Licht der bunten Scheinwerfer konnte er kurze Zeit später an der Decke mehrere Düsen der Sprinkleranlage erkennen. Die Vampire wollten also nicht das Risiko eingehen, bei einem Brand zu Asche zu zerfallen. Vielleicht konnte ihm dies sogar nützlich sein.  
„Ihr Bier, Mister.", riss ihn die Stimme des Barkeepers aus seinen Gedanken.  
Mit einem schwachen, dankbaren Lächeln drehte er sich um, um den durchsichtigen, bis zum Rand gefüllten Plastikbecher entgegenzunehmen. Automatisch nahm er einen Schluck, während er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Tanzfläche warf, und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht. Angewidert sah er auf den die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit herab. Langsam verstand er, warum kaum Menschen an der Bar standen, um etwas zu trinken. Ein solch ekelhaftes Gebräu wäre in anderen Ländern längst als unzumutbar eingestuft worden.

Noch einmal blickte er sich um und entdeckte plötzlich auf der anderen Seite der Bar eine versteckte Tür mit einer Aufschrift, die Unbefugten den Zutritt zu den dahinterliegenden Räumen verbot. Eine weitere Tür ein paar Meter links von der Ersten entfernt führte zu den Toiletten. Sonst gab es keinerlei weiteren Zugänge oder eventuellen Fluchtwege.  
Langsam reifte in dem ehemaligen Wächter ein Plan heran, dessen einzelne Komponenten jedoch noch einer genauen Überprüfung erforderten.  
Zuerst wandte er sich mit diesem eher nach Urin schmeckenden „Bier" in seiner rechten Hand den Toiletten zu. Am liebsten hätte er es unauffällig irgendwo entsorgt, aber vielleicht – und jeder anständige Brauereibesitzer mochte ihm diese Überlegung verzeihen – brauchte er es noch, um seine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten.

Hinter der Tür erwartete ihn eine Steintreppe, die nach etwa einem Meter nach links abbog. Er eilte die Stufen hinab, achtete dabei kaum darauf, dass er immer wieder etwas von dem Bier verschüttete. Er wollte ohnehin nicht zuviel von diesem Zeug trinken müssen.  
Unten angekommen seufzte er erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sich bisher noch keine lange Schlange gebildet hatte. Der Gang vor ihm, mit den Toiletten für die Frauen rechts von ihm und denen für die Männer auf der linken Seite, wirkte sogar erdrückend leer.  
Daher zuckte er auch kurz erschrocken zusammen, als die rechte Tür urplötzlich aufgerissen wurde und fünf junge Frauen lachend auf ihn zustürmten und an ihm vorbeiliefen, ohne ihn überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Giles nutzte die Chance, um einen Blick in Damentoiletten zu werfen: Er erkannte zwei nur teilweise voneinander abgetrennte Räume, der hintere für die Kabinen, der vordere für die Waschbecken. Ein Fenster, durch das die Opfer im Notfall hätten fliehen können, fehlte jedoch.

Zur Sicherheit beschloss er, sich das Herrenklo kurz anzusehen. Wie erwartet gab es hier ebenfalls keine Fenster, nur undurchlässige, graue Betonwände.  
Nun, wenigstens bedeutete dies, dass auch die Vampire hier unten keinerlei Möglichkeit zur Flucht finden würden.  
Bevor er den Waschraum wieder verließ, stellte er den Becher am Rand eines der Waschbecken ab, um seine Hände von dem klebrigen Bier zu reinigen, das er verschüttet hatte.  
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen, die sich ihm näherten. „Oh Mann, der Laden ist zwar echt klasse, aber ich find's scheiße, dass man hier nirgendwo rauchen kann. Ständig muss man raus auf die Straße. Es gibt nicht mal n Hinterhof, wo man ungestört sein kann." Das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs ertönte, als jemand den Deckel immer wieder auf- und zuschnappen ließ.

Der ehemalige Wächter seufzte frustriert auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte: Er brauchte für seinen Plan eine Feuerquelle. Eilig trocknete er die Hände ab und begann, die Innentaschen seiner Jacke zu durchsuchen, doch er fand nichts. Vor Jahrzehnten, als er noch geraucht hatte, wäre dies kein Problem gewesen.  
Hinter ihm schwang die Tür auf und drei Männer betraten den Raum. Im Spiegel konnte er beobachten, wie einer von ihnen gerade sein Feuerzeug in die rechte Brusttasche steckte.  
Er reagierte blitzschnell, schnappte sich seinen Becher und drehte sich zu den Männern um, um direkt in sie hineinzulaufen. Mit einer entschuldigenden Handbewegung schob er sich an ihnen vorbei hinaus in den Gang. Dort warf er einen Blick auf seine linke Hand, in der sich nun das Feuerzeug befand.  
Er lächelte kurz triumphierend. Manche Dinge verlernte man eben nie. Nun musste er sich nur noch die andere Tür vornehmen, hinter welcher er den Zugang zum Heizungskeller vermutete.

Während er die Treppe wieder hinauflief, fragte er sich, was ihn wohl noch hinter dieser Tür erwartete. Normalerweise reichte den Gaststätten- und Clubbesitzern der dezente Hinweis „Privat", um Gäste von nicht öffentlichen Räumen fernzuhalten. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sich das Labor, in dem die speziellen Drogen hergestellt wurden, in diesem Gebäude befand? Wenn dies zutraf, dann musste er sich auf zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gefasst machen. In diesem Fall wäre eine gute Tarngeschichte äußerst angebracht.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Becher in seiner Hand und er seufzte resigniert, als er erkannte, dass dieser noch halbvoll war. Mit leicht gequälter Miene setzte er das Gefäß an seine Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss und es auf einen Schluck austrank. Er schüttelte sich leicht, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte und in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte.

Dort sah er sich kurz um, bis er realisierte, dass die Bar deutlich Zuwachs bekommen hatte und der Wirt zu abgelenkt war, um ihn zu bemerken. Der ehemalige Wächter nutzte sofort seine Chance und huschte zur anderen Tür hinüber, während er im Stillen darum bat, dass diese nicht abgeschlossen war. Er hatte Glück und schlüpfte in den privaten Bereich des Clubs, ohne dass ihn jemand erwischte.  
Dort erwartete ihn wieder ein Gang, an dessen anderem Ende sich auf der rechten Seite eine einzelne Tür befand, vor dem sich ein Wachmann postiert hatte. Anhand der bleichen Gesichtsfarbe, die im künstlichen Licht der Halogenlampen an der Decke gut zu erkennen war, schloss Giles darauf, dass es sich um einen Vampir handeln musste.  
Eilig holte er einen Pflock hervor und verbarg ihn unter seinem rechten Ärmel, während er auf den Untoten zuwankte, als wäre er sturzbetrunken.

„Was tust du hier? Du hast hier nichts zu suchen.", herrschte ihn die Wache schon nach wenigen Schritten an, doch der ehemalige Wächter torkelte unbeeindruckt weiter. „Iss dass nich der Weg sum Glo?", lallte er erstaunt und warf einen erstaunten Blick nach hinten.  
„Nein. Du hast dich in der Tür geirrt. Zu den Toiletten geht's die nächste rechts rein."  
Inzwischen hatte Giles den muskelbepackten Vampir erreicht und runzelte scheinbar vollkommen verwirrt die Stirn. „Da gibs noch ne Dür?"  
Der Untote ließ ein leises und sehr genervtes Knurren hören, doch bevor er antworten konnte, tat der ehemalige Wächter so, als würde er das Gleichgewicht verlieren, und stürzte sich auf seinen Gegner. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, bohrte sich die Spitze des Pflocks in sein totes Herz und er zerfiel zu Staub. Giles gestattete es sich, kurz erleichtert aufzuatmen, bevor er die Tür vor ihm öffnete.

Eine lange Treppe führte vor ihm in die Tiefe. Er beeilte sich, sie schnell hinter sich zu bringen, denn er befürchtete, dass die Vernichtung des Wachmanns nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben würde. Zuerst glaubte er, wertvolle Zeit dafür verschwenden zu müssen, sich zurechtzufinden, doch am Fuße der Treppe erwarteten ihn nur zwei Gänge: Der linke endete in einer schweren Metalltür, hinter welcher der ehemalige Wächter den Heizungskeller vermutete. Der rechte Gang führte zu einem Raum, aus dem ein seltsamer Geruch drang, der Giles wage an die Chemieversuche der Schüler an der früheren Sunnydale High erinnerte.  
Das musste das Labor sein! Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Zuerst musste er gewisse Vorbereitungen treffen.

Er wandte sich dem Heizungskeller zu und schloss die schwere Tür hinter sich, bevor er den Lichtschalter links neben ihm betätigte und sich umsah.  
Augenblicklich entdeckte er den riesigen, bis obenhin gefüllten Wassertank direkt vor ihm. Neben diesem an der Wand führten mehrere Rohre nach oben, von denen die dicksten an die Hauptwasserleitung und zwei schmalere an den Tank angeschlossen waren. Knappe, aber leicht verständliche Beschriftungen neben den einzelnen Anschlüssen verrieten dem ihm, dass nur die Sprinkleranlage mit dem Wasser aus dem Tank gespeist wurde.  
Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Die Vampire machten es ihm leichter als gedacht. Aber ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren verständlich: Im Falle eines Feuers musste die Sprinkleranlage unbedingt funktionieren, selbst wenn die Hauptwasserversorgung unterbrochen worden war. Denn ein Untoter brannte wie Zunder, wenn er erst einmal Feuer gefangen hatte.  
Doch ihre Vorsicht würden sie bitter bereuen, schwor er sich, während er das Kleinere der beiden Kreuze hervorholte, die er mitgenommen hatte, und damit begann, das Wasser in dem Tank zu segnen. Zum Schluss streckte er sich nach der kleinen, runden Luke aus, die sich in etwa zwei Metern Höhe im Deckel des Tanks befand, und öffnete sie, um das Kreuz ins Wasser zu werfen.  
Das musste reichen.

Eilig verließ er den Keller wieder und wollte schon direkt auf das Labor zusteuern, als er rechts von ihm den Feuermelder entdeckte. Daneben war an der Wand ein rotgerahmter Kasten angebracht, in dem sich hinter einer dünnen Glaswand eine Axt befand. Giles zögerte nicht lange und schlug mit seinem Ellebogen kurz, aber heftig auf das Glas ein. Es zersprang und gab die Axt frei.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und lauschte. Doch nichts rührte sich. Aus dem Labor vernahm er keine schnellen Schritte, sondern nur das gleichmäßige Blubbern irgendeiner erhitzten Flüssigkeit und gelegentliches Klirren, wenn Glasröhren aneinander schlugen.  
Dennoch schlich er sich so leise wie möglich an den Raum heran und warf erst einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein.

Sofort verstand er, warum der Vampir vor ihm nichts mitbekommen hatte. Die Lautstärke seines Walkmans war dermaßen hochgedreht, dass sogar Giles den Text des Liedes verstand, welches sich der Untote gerade anhörte. Dieser hantierte fröhlich summend und mit halb geschlossenen Augen mit mehreren verschiedenfarbigen Substanzen, welche vor ihm auf dem großen Tisch standen. Hin und wieder schüttete er etwas in den zylindrischen Glasbehälter vor ihm, welcher, in ein einfaches Gestell aus Metall gesteckt, direkt über der Flamme eines Bunsenbrenners schwebte. Dann bemerkte der ehemalige Wächter die Gasleitung, die oberhalb der Platte um den Tisch herumlief.

Bevor der Vampir ihn bemerkte, sprintete Giles los und holte mit der Axt aus, um den scharfen Keil auf die Leitung herabsausen zu lassen. Als der Untote sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, schoss das Gas aus der Leitung und der Vampir taumelte vor dem scharfen Geruch zurück. Der ehemalige Wächter nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Eilig holte er das Feuerzeug hervor, ließ es aufschnappen und warf es hinter sich. Als die Wärmequelle das Gas entzündete, kam es zu einer Explosion und eine Feuerwolke setzte vermutlich den Untoten in Brand, der plötzlich gepeinigt aufschrie. Weitere Explosionen folgten, als das Feuer die Chemikalien in Brand steckten und Glassplitter flogen hinter Giles durch die Luft.

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig: Der Feueralarm jaulte los und die Sprinkleranlage wurde in Betrieb gesetzt. Die Wassermassen, die auf den ehemaligen Wächter herabschossen, als er durch den Gang zurück zum Tanzraum jagte, deuteten darauf hin, dass der Sprinkleranlage in diesem Gebäude wohl wesentlich mehr Löschflüssigkeit zur Verfügung stand, als normalerweise von den Erfindern dieser Anlage vorgesehen war.  
Doch das sollte ihm nur Recht sein, wenn er es nur hier heraus schaffte.  
Er stürmte durch die Tür und an der Bar vorbei. Dabei registrierte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass mehrere Vampire unter dem Einfluss des geweihten Löschwassers schon zu rauchen begonnen hatten und andere bereits in Flammen aufgingen.  
Zur Sicherheit warf er das zweite Kreuz auf die Schwelle der Tür zwischen Hauptraum und dem Gang nach draußen, während er die ersten flüchtenden Menschen half, den Weg aus dem Gebäude heraus zu finden. Viele von ihnen waren vollkommen verwirrt und desorientiert. Zum Glück waren die Untoten viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Weihwasser zu entkommen, als sich auf eines ihrer Opfer zu stürzen.  
Nur der Wachmann vor der Tür versuchte, die Menschenmenge aufzuhalten und sich ihr entgegenzustellen, doch gegen ihren panischen Wunsch zu fliehen, und Giles' Pflock, der ihn zu Asche verwandelte, konnte er nur wenig ausrichten.

Als die Feuerwehr eintraf, schaffte es der vollkommen durchnässte Ex-Wächter, sich der Menge um ihn herum zu entziehen und das Weite zu suchen.  
Einerseits war er erleichtert darüber, diese jungen Menschen vor dem Tod bewahrt zu haben. Doch andererseits fragte er sich, ob er sie wirklich gerettet hatte. Zwar waren sie nicht gebissen oder gar verwandelt worden, aber ihre Bereitschaft, sich der Macht dieser Drogen hinzugeben, hatte ihnen beinahe das Leben gekostet.  
Diesen Drang zur Selbstzerstörung konnte er ihnen nicht nehmen, selbst wenn er wollte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie, wie er damals, rechtzeitig erkannten, wie unendlich trügerisch diese falsche Sicherheit war, in der sie sich wähnten, bevor sie sich selbst umbrachten.

_I Have Seen You  
In This White Wave  
You Are Silent  
You Are Breathing  
In This White Wave  
I Am Free_

**Ende**


End file.
